


Uproar

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: I Scream but you don't....hear [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: @Blazing_Darkness this is for you, Aftermath of Torture, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Dark, Major Character Injury, Other, Ratings might change, Sequel, Triggers warnings, eventual hurt/comfort, i have zero medical knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: sequel to Breaking Bonds, probably be hard to follow without the BB(Was called: Light in the darkness that’s turning lives around)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: I Scream but you don't....hear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Plight

Arthur looked over at Merlin, who had fallen asleep, after a few minutes of peaceful raiding. It was almost enough to convince him that they were coming back from a hunting trip. Almost. If not for the putrid smell of piss mixed with the sight of crusted blood. 

“Gwaine, Percival ride for Camelot. Elyan, your horse is the quickest- let Gaius know about- about Merlin.” Gwaine gave him a strained smile as he led his horse down a less treacherous path. “‘Course Princess.” Percival followed after once he checked that Merlin was secure. 

The rest of The Knights of the Round Table looked to the King as he stared ahead. The sound of the horses' footfalls left a swelling feeling of dread in Arthur’s stomach. “He’s going to be okay, Merlin’s tough.” 

Arthur’s head snapped towards Leon “How Can You _Say_ _That_?! You saw how -” The Young King’s voice caught, “-how he looked like death warmed over!” Merlin’s limp body was shoved to the forefront of Arthur’s mind.

His first knight had the decency to look sheepish, “We’re going back. Pray that by the gods we can find evidence as to who tormented Merlin,” Arthur commended, there was a sinking feeling in his chest as to who could have done this, with poorly concealed worry Arthur guided the stead back into the underbrush. Without an argue or complaint the accompaniment of Knights rode behind.

The trip was silent, neither in a talking mood nor inclined to alter any bandits to their presence. As they pressed forward the edge the horses broke through the foliage into a clearing. The walls of Camelot formidable from the distance, a midday zephyr ruffled the hairs of the three men. It was an unwelcome pleasantry, Percival looked to the slumped form of Merlin, who grew grayer in completion by the minute. 

The servant let out a pained groan as the horse him. Gwanie steeled himself to keep going instead of stopping to check on his first friend. Despite what the others believed he was not draft, Gwaine knew Merlin wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. And gods above; Gwaine wanted to drown himself in ale and pretend that  _ Merlin _ wasn’t dying- but he owed it to the stupidly caring idiot to keep going. So he did. 


	2. Foliage and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV from the knights, gauis, and arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: i updated the first chapter 
> 
> happy reading :)

Elyan rode into the courtyard, he dismounted, passing off Rosetta to the nearest stable boy. Quickening his pace Elyan headed towards the Physician’s chambers.

Gauis looked up from his work table, to the door which had been thrown open. “Gaius- we found Merlin. But he’s been hurt, tortured most likely. Gwaine and Perceivle have him, Arthur’s well, Arthur’s somewhere,” the words tumbled from Sir Elyan. The words hit harder than any physical blow would, too the elder physician. “We need to prepare, go find Gwen. Ask her to bring me fresh water and a rag,” Gauis ordered while he began to find and pull ingredients for a herbal paste.

Percival and Gwaine had let their horse rest while the paths were covered in a thick darkness, obscuring them from view. “Don’t worry, he’ll pull through, he always does,” the long haired man tried to reassure whom he was not sure. Percival looked on in thoughtful silence, eyes occasionally flicking to Merlin’s prone form and back to the dense foliage.

“It’s not getting him back to Gaius in time that I’m worried about. It’s him not recovering his wit.”

********

Arthur was ready to stab something and the little voice in the back of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Merlin) kept telling him that stabbing was not the answer to all his problems as if . It was the solution to most of his problems, not all. This problem it seemed was one that could be solved by stabbing the person who’d taken Merlin, but Merlin on the other hand could and should not be solved with stabbing. That would be bad; and would also defeat the purpose of rushing him off to Gaius, only to stab him later.

This left Arthur in a dilemma about how to proceed. His best friend was currently bleeding out, hopefully close to Camelot. And all Arthur wanted to do was to find Gwaine and Percival, make them give Merlin to him so he could make sure the idiot didn’t perish. He could always have Leon scout ahead and return with information. But that could lead to him losing someone else (No, Merlin was not dead, he refused to lose anyone else).

So he continued onward, even as a knot of unease twisting and gnawed at his stomach. Each and every snap of a twig made the knot lunge. Leon was quiet, hovering in the foreground, his gaze pinned upon Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an ended version of the beginning   
> yes, yes it is. enjoy~


End file.
